Sherlock Holmes, desde la mente de John Watson
by NeSLY
Summary: Por que la mente humana, es poderosa, en ocasiones, más poderosa que la misma persona.
1. La felicidad está jugando

**Título:**Sherlock Holmes, desde la mente de John Watson.

**Autora:**Nesly

**Pareja:**Sherlock / John

**Rating:**T.

**Extensión:**Serial. [1/12]

**Género:**Romance.

**Resumen:** Por que la mente humana, es poderosa, en ocasiones, más poderosa que la misma persona

**Advertencias:**El fic se encuentra situado después del capitulo tres, de la segunda temporada.

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos derechos por la adaptación a la BBC.

**Notas de la autora:**Esta idea se me ha ocurrido, leyendo un libro que mi hermano me ha prestado en el que me he quedado con la duda del que pasaría si alguien hiciera tal cosa o cual cosa. Así que luego me he puesto a ver un poco de Sherlock y la idea se ha adaptado sola apenas vi el capitulo tres, fue un poco devastador ver al pobre de John de aquella forma. Y aquello que no pudo decir al final.

En fin, el fic puede ser un poco confuso. Pero cabe recalcar que John aún no sabe nada sobre que Sherlock está vivo como se puede ver al final del capítulo. Espero que les guste la idea, y trataré de actualizar con la misma velocidad con la que actualizo mi otro fic. Un gran saludo para todos los que lean y espero que se animen a comentar. =D

**Número de palabras en el capítulo:** 1689.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock Holmes, desde la mente de John Watson<strong>

La felicidad está jugando a las escondidas

**Capitulo Uno**

…

…

…

…

En noches como esas, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y amenazaba con desestabilizar su precaria salud.

No estaba en momentos como para enfermar, menos con algo parecido a una gripe. La soledad, no era fácil de llevar. Costaba asimilarla, volver a acostumbrarse a ella, costaba tanto entender que estar solo otra vez era por haber perdido algo importante.

Y el dolor se amilanaba tan fuerte, que solo provocaba un suspiro.

Uno que salía de sus labios y se perdía en el vaho mínimo que existía mientras miraba por la ventana, desde su pequeño sillón, como contemplando el clima, como reconsiderando su vida, sin dar un paso hacía atrás, pero tampoco uno solo hacía adelante.

Llevaba meses sin poder volver siquiera a ver a la señora Hudson, desde aquella tarde en el cementerio, no se atrevido a volver, no puede. Le mortifica el hecho de visitar aquella casa, le mortifican tantas cosas incompletas, tantas que faltaron por decir.

Y pedir un milagro resultaba ya inverosímil.

Particularmente, la lluvia no era su mejor amiga, pero tampoco le fastidiaba. Eran como lágrimas que él ya había olvidado hace mucho derramar, tan hundidas en su ser, que por poco tiempo más, no valía la pena recordar.

—John…

La voz de Sarah, a su espalda lo hizo girar, ella le sonrió tan cálidamente que era imposible no responderle de la misma forma. Solo un poco más. Un intento no tan fallido que pareció aportar en algo a que la mujer al menos se acercara.

—Hoy no ha dejado de llover en todo el día.

Sintió la mano de la doctora apretando la suya, fuertemente, mirando junto a él por la ventana. Resultaba un poco relajante ese momento. John con dificultad podía aseverar que en momentos como estos, estar junto a Sarah le hacía olvidar a Sherlock.

No la había visto desde hace un buen tiempo, y de pronto aparecía y acariciaba a su soledad con delicadas visitas confortantes en los que brevemente se sentía un poco más humano otra vez.

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?_

Al menos unos minutos, al menos un día entero. Un día de paz. Un día en que recordar buenos tiempos no doliera tanto.

—John...

Cuando escuchó su nombre nuevamente, recién entonces se percató de que desde que había llegado, no le había respondido una sola vez.

—¿Si?

—¿Deseas salir a comer algo?

Era curioso que en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa hubiera asomado en sus labios, apretando con ligereza la mano de ella.

—No, en realidad, ¿tú quieres comer algo?

—No, pero creí que sería lindo salir un rato.

Sarah bajó la mirada, casi hasta el suelo, con el sutil gesto de su mano llevando hacía atrás de la oreja uno de los mechones de su cabello.

—¿Qué tal una película?

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras necesarias, Sarah levantó inmediatamente los ojos, directo a su rostro, con una sonrisa en los labios, y una esperanza en la mirada que planeaba pasar desapercibida.

—Me encantaría.

…

…

…

…

—Lestrade, ¿has sabido algo de Watson?

Por un momento, el hombre levantó la mirada, sobre los papeles y la computadora frente a sus ojos, con el cansancio presente en sus facciones, con las evidentes ojeras sobre él.

—No…

Donovan pudo ver que el hombre abrió la boca, dispuesto a hablar un poco más, pero del mismo modo regresó la mirada al computador y obvió lo que hubiera tenido que decir.

—¿Solo no?

—¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que John Watson tenga que hacer?

La mujer únicamente levantó un poco los hombros, de una forma airada que pretendía no desvelar ese pequeño sentimiento extraño que se había desarrollado desde la muerte de Holmes. Como si extrañamente sintiera algo de culpa.

Aunque no debía, no tenía por qué.

Ella no tenía nada que ver, ni tenía demasiada involucración dentro de toda esa historia, y aún así prefirió continuar leyendo los papeles en sus manos. Sabiendo que a ratos, Lestrade le dedicaba miradas de extrañeza. Directo a su rostro.

…

…

…

…

—¡Oh, John!

Como si se tratara de un impulso desmedido, Watson pudo sentir el cuerpo de la señora Hudson junto al suyo, en un abrazo provisto de tanto cariño y añoranza, que aunque por un momento se le hizo extraño, al poco tiempo terminó por corresponder.

Era difícil incluso estar en los primero metros de aquella residencia.

—¿Cómo ha estado señora Hudson?

—Bien, con este dolor regular en la cadera, pero en lo demás bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo van tus cosas?

—Bien…

Recorrió sutilmente con la mirada el lugar, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar ahí. Casi enloqueciendo. Como si en realidad nunca debió irse.

—¿Has visitado a Sherlock?

Automáticamente, la cabeza de John se movió negativamente, y la anciana mujer solo bajó un poco la cabeza, con un gesto comprensivo y una exhalación algo perdida en los labios.

—Hoy salí con Sarah.— Su comentario casual hizo sonreír a la mujer.

—Eso es bueno, me parece una buena mujer…

—Le he pedido un poco de tiempo. Necesito pensar las cosas antes de decidirme por continuar con mi vida como antes.

El pequeño gesto que había asomado en el rostro de la mujer desapareció, con una expresión que buscaba mostrarle a John que estaba bien, aunque no creyera, que realmente fuera así.

—John, querido. ¿No crees que ya es hora de continuar? ¿Qué más hay que pensar?

—Ella ahora en verdad quiere estar conmigo. Y yo quiero entregarme por completo a esa relación, ella lo merece, pero aún… yo no…

John bajó la mirada, con una mano por su rostro. Pasando la exasperación. Respirando hondo.

—¿Deseas subir un rato?

—¿Puedo?

La mujer sonrió amable.

—Tú siempre podrás subir, querido. ¿Te preparo un poco de te?

—No, gracias. ¿Podría… estar solo?

Sin palabras de por medio, la señora Hudson solo asintió, como si no necesitara ni fuera necesaria más conversación entre ellos. John subió las escaleras, lenta y suavemente. Como si con cada paso, con cada recorrido, los recuerdos se apoderaran de él. Y el peso del tiempo solo acentuara más su condición.

…

…

…

…

Todo estaba igual.

Mortificadoramente igual.

Cada periódico, cada sillón, marcado tan solo por el paso del poco tiempo que para él había transcurrido. Ni siquiera había el polvo suficiente para decir que el lugar había sido abandonado. Así que probablemente la señora Hudson subía a limpiar el espacio que alguna vez le perteneció a Sherlock y sin embargo, no movía absolutamente nada.

Apenas miró un poco el lugar, no atreviéndose a ver más allá de lo necesario, y curiosamente aquel amigo de Sherlock reposaba ahí, en el mismo exacto lugar donde la vio la primera vez, aquella calavera que a cualquiera pudiera intimidar.

Seguramente la señora Hudson ya no le veía el sentido a tenerla escondida.

No la tocó, pero si sonrió, nostálgico. Apesadumbrado.

Vio el pequeño sillón que había hecho suyo, que le pertenecía más a él, que a Sherlock desde que pisó aquel lugar, tomando asiento, con algo de problema. Pero soltando un suspiro de alivio, cerrando los ojos, por un momento. Rindiéndose una vez más.

—Has vuelto…

Una mano sobre su hombro y John ni siquiera se amilanó. Sabía por el timbre de aquella voz de quien se trataba, cursando una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—Creo que finalmente nunca podré irme.

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver como aquel Sherlock frente a sus ojos le sonreía, apenas mínimamente. Colocando un codo sobre la pequeña repisa a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba la calavera.

—Estuve muy aburrido sin ti, John.

—Yo también, Sherlock.— Volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si su cuerpo entero descansara ante los juegos de su mente y la cruel realidad, como si se resignara a vivir en la mentira. –Yo también.

…

…

…

…

El olor enigmático de aquel te inundaba la cocina.

Con sus años encima, la señora Hudson fácilmente podía perderse por un momento en las etapas de su contraindicada soledad. Solo por ratos que le ayudaba a comprender cosas, que los demás veían simplemente imposible.

Siempre pensó, incluso desde muy joven, que la mente humana es algo tan poderoso que es de temer.

Sherlock, fue la prueba viviente de ello. Sherlock y su inteligencia maestra, su observación, su capacidad inaudita para resolver crímenes y al mismo tiempo sacarla de los cabales de su paciencia. Pero amaba al muchacho, casi como un hijo.

Y su perdida fue dolorosa.

Pero fue más dolorosa para John.

La ausencia de Sherlock en la vida de John estaba marcada tan profundamente, que lograba solo acrecentar aquellas propias deducciones, tal vez no tan exuberantes como las de Sherlock, pero que eran predecibles para ella.

Sabía que John le había pedido estar a solas.

Pero un poco de te y ella no lo molestaría más. Subió con la taza entre sus manos, por que sencillamente aquel hombre era parte también de su vida, ahora más que nunca, ahora que Sherlock se había ido, y su punto de conexión era su dolor mutuo por la irreparable pérdida.

Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta, pero la pequeña abertura la detuvo. Y la voz un poco opaca de John la hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

—En serio, debería irme de aquí… Solo me engaño. Y no sé que es peor, engañarme viéndote aquí, o saber que todo es producto de mi mente.

Desconcertada, logró acercarse, pudo observar a John sentado en el sillón, con la mirada fija en un punto vacio, como si escuchara a alguien hablar frente a él, mientras negaba un poco la cabeza.

—Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, Sherlock. No sé, ni por qué volví. Cuando me fui, fue para no volver, para que mi mente no me siguiera jugando sucio y continuara viéndote por aquí… Y hoy, hoy solo he empeorado las cosas al volver.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidas, John estaba solo, completamente solo en aquel lugar, entablando una falsa conversación con alguien más, su mano libre viajó hasta su boca, asustada, confundida. Desajustada en ese clamo instante de perdida.

**..:: Fin Capitulo Uno ::..**


	2. Se parece un poco a la resignacion

**Sherlock Holmes desde la mente de John Watson**

Se parece un poco a la resignación

**Segundo Capitulo**

…

…

…

…

Con la experiencia, aquellas frases que alguna vez se escuchan, se vuelven repetitivas y algunas demasiado reales. Tanto que no se puede evitar un tenue escalofrío mientras experimentas el valor poderoso del sub consiente.

John alguna vez aprendió, que las mentiras duelen, pero las verdades lastiman.

Su mentira es que ve a Sherlock en aquel apartamento, junto a él, conversando con él, como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Y en el fondo sabe que todo es producto de una mala jugada de su mente y aquello lo hiere, como agujas en su pecho cada vez que lo recuerda, pero obliga una sonrisa en su rostro, y el dolor puede pasar desapercibido.

Su verdad es que Sherlock está muerto. Nada más allá de eso, así de cruel y duro. Arañando su alma y provocando una herida que desde hace años ha intentado cicatrizar y simplemente no funciona. Tanto dolor es hasta incomprensible que aún siga de pie. Está quebrándose de a poco. Pequeños pedazos de su ser que caen en cada paso que da.

Ha llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, ha intentado dejar el tema de lado, pretender que ahora duele un poco menos, pero solo pretender no sirve. Las pesadillas atacan su descanso y lo sumergen en recuerdos del pasado y esa horrorosa visión de Sherlock en el piso, su sangre, su pulso inexistente, la falta de aire. Perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas.

A veces, cuando llora tanto, en ocasiones la respiración se marcha de su ser y John reflexiona seriamente, ¿qué pasaría si en verdad dejara de respirar por un instante? Pero esos pausados momentos lo calman y la respiración regresa. John vuelve a respirar, vuelve a la vida, y se aleja más de Sherlock.

Es impresionante, la huella que una persona puede dejar en tu vida.

John lo ha experimentado. Lo ha sentido, lo ha vivido y lo ha sufrido.

Sin embargo es un hombre fuerte, a veces piensa que demasiado. Otras personas se hubieran sumergido en la bebida, otras se hubieran suicidado. Pero él sigue ahí, con sus fantasmas y dolores propios, otra memoria dolorosa que se almacenaba en su ser. Y que preferiría olvidar, pero olvidar implicaría erradicar de su ser los mejores momentos de su vida. Aunque ciertamente no sabe si continuar su vida de esa forma es tan buena idea.

—Estás tan callado… no pareces tú.

Sherlock está ahí, amortiguando un poco ese dolor interno, su rostro parece tan real, tan aburrido y común, como estaría realmente, si en verdad estuviera ahí.

—Solo pienso.

—¿Piensas?— Su mente era tan magistral, que a veces se sorprendía así mismo, aquel tono tan real, pero sin ofender de Sherlock al parecer sorprendido fue como si en verdad él estuviera ahí. Sherlock lo felicitaría al ver como su mente jugaba macabramente con él. –Sin ofender, claro.

—Ya sé, tú todo lo dices sin ofender.

—Solo soy realista y honesto.

—No creo que esas sean palabras adecuadas para describir a Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock sonrió, moviendo un poco la mano con aquel ridículo sombrero. La imagen etérea y tan bien plasmada hizo sonreír a John que incluso hasta soltó un suspiro. Perdiendo la mirada dentro del lugar.

—Entonces, ¿en qué pesabas?

—En lo real que pareces a veces.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Sutil y prologando antes de que John se percatara que Sherlock ya no estaba frente a sus ojos, escuchó los pasos del hombre, de repente colocándose tras el sillón donde se encontraba sentado. Sherlock se apoyó cuidadosamente en el respaldo del sillón.

—Tienes una mente grandiosa John, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

—Debo irme.

—¿Piensas dejarme solo de nuevo?

—Pienso armar una vida.

John se levantó, y el rostro de Sherlock de pronto pareció desamparado. Pero cambió de inmediato, por uno un poco más serio y firme que desconcertó a Watson.

—Tú no quieres eso, no quieres irte. Quieres estar aquí, conmigo.

—¡Pero no es sano! No es igual como si estuvieras vivo, no puedo quedarme encerrado en estas cuatro paredes… pretendiendo… que soy feliz.

Sherlock levantó las cejas, las palabras de John se habían amilanado de a poco, cuando Holmes abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo más, John solo le dio la espalda y apretó los puños.

—Me tengo que ir.

—John…

Pero el susurro de Sherlock, ya no lo detuvo.

…

…

…

…

Cuando bajó las escaleras, arreglando un poco la chaqueta en su cuerpo miró curioso hacia la cocina, ahí donde la señora Hudson permanecía con el entrecejo arrugado, masajeando un poco sus arrugadas manos, con una expresión preocupada y la mirada perdida.

—¿Señora Hudson?

La mujer pareció saltar de su asiento, rozando por error la taza de te sobre la mesa, pero agarrándola velozmente antes de que esta vertiera su contenido sobre la madera.

—Que…querido. Pensé que demorarías más tiempo arriba.

—No, yo solo… Creo que ya es hora de irme.

Sintió esa mirada delicada de la mujer sobre sus ojos, pidiendo algo en silencio que él ya no comprendía. Por eso respiró hondo. Tomando las manos de ella, estaban frías y la preocupación se acrecentó en esa mirada.

—Prometo venir a visitarla más seguido, pero no creo volver a subir.

Ella agachó un poco la cabeza, apretando sus manos.

—Cada uno vive su duelo como puede, muchacho. Pero no te pierdas en el dolor, Sherlock no lo querría así. Sherlock veía en ti, más que un amigo. Un hermano, solo que su concepto de hermandad no estaba muy bien estructurado gracias a su relación con Mycroft pero créeme, él confiaba ciegamente en ti, y esperaría que continuaras. Nunca lo olvides.

Las manos estaban en un laberinto, fuertemente ajustadas. John no comprendió en un primer instante, pero asintió, con una sonrisa que calmara a la mujer. John había descubierto que las sonrisas calmaban a las personas, no importaban si eran falsas, si no eran tan exageradamente falsas, la gente creía que estaba bien, pero solo por que deseaban creer, que estaba bien.

—Descanse y no se desvele, señora Hudson.

—Igualmente, querido. Y trata de salir de nuevo con esa linda muchacha.

La petición quedó un poco colgada en el ambiente, John solo tomó el rostro de la mujer y besó rápidamente su mejilla. Antes de cerrar mejor el abrigo. Y retirarse de ahí.

…

…

…

…

—Harriet…

La mujer sonrió, no muy ampliamente pero si lo suficiente como parecer real, luego arrugó un poco el entrecejo y se acercó a John que con las llaves en mano, aún parecía sorprendido.

—Ya te he dicho, que no me gusta que me digas así.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de llegar, y abrazarlo, Harry detuvo sus pasos y bajó los brazos, apesadumbrada y confundida. Su relación con John no era buena, pero tampoco tan distante. Incluso se mostró un poco decepcionada.

—Vaya, en verdad no esperé este recibimiento.

La culpabilidad sobrellevó a John, sacudió un poco a su cabeza, y se acercó, abrazándola, sintiendo contacto humano real, aunque no fue tan cómodo como hubiera esperado, al menos el aroma fresco de Harriet lo hizo sonreír.

—Lo siento, he estado con la cabeza en otro lado, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Pensé que sería bueno pasar un día con mi hermano. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

John asintió un poco distraído, mientras abría la puerta de su discreto departamento y Harry detrás de él recorría con la mirada, curiosa por ver el lugar. Ordenado y limpio, justo como lo es John, las luces se encendieron y pudo notar que el lugar estaba desprovisto de demasiadas cosas ostentosas.

—¿No te va bien en el hospital?

Por un momento Watson pareció confundido, caminando hacía la pequeña nevera para servir un poco de agua para él y su hermana.

—Al contrario, me va muy bien.

—Y… ¿por qué no hay pruebas de ello?

Harry extendió sus manos y sonrió, pero John solo suspiró, dándole uno de los vasos y sentándose en un pequeño sillón cerca de la ventana.

—No necesito más de lo que ves. El resto está en el banco.

—¿Ahorrando?— Los ojos de Harriet parecieron incluso brillar de emoción. –No me digas que por fin encontraste una linda mujer y estás reuniendo para una pomposa boda.

John sonrió, con el vaso cerca de su boca, ojalá aquello fuera verdad.

—No, Harry. No tengo planes de un matrimonio feliz, al menos no por el momento.

Hubo un silencio, largo e incómodo. John pudo ver de reojo como la mujer daba vueltas al vaso en su mano, mirando el contenido, pensando seriamente que palabras usar. Tan predecible, que John se sorprendió así mismo analizándola, quizá Sherlock había sido un buen maestro y el buen alumno.

—Pero… ¿eres feliz, verdad?

John entonces comprendió. Harry estaba allí para comprobar que estuviera bien, una mera visita por compromiso, solo para saber que estaba con vida y sano. ¿O acaso era culpabilidad por el tiempo que llevaban sin comunicarse debido a su precaria relación?

—Lo intento.

—Supe que la muerte de tu amigo te ha afectado mucho, ¿eran muy unidos?

Los ojos de Harriet lo buscaron, por primera vez en un buen rato y John cuestionó seriamente el por qué de esa afirmación de su hermana, cuando ellos no tenían amigos en común, al menos no que circunvalaran a Sherlock.

—Lo éramos, incluso yo era su único amigo diría yo.

Decidió omitir el hecho de que el mismo Sherlock se lo había afirmado tiempo atrás, pero Harriet asintió y pareció un poco acongojada.

—Perder a alguien es duro.

—Ambos lo sabemos.

John depositó su mano sobre las de ella, hubo una sonrisa mutua de ambas partes, callada y sincera mientras el tiempo transcurría, y Harry pretendía que había hecho lo correcto al visitarlo y velar por él, aunque no se adentrara en realidad en el sufrimiento profundo y aplastante que sofocaba al doctor Watson.

…

…

…

…

Esa noche Harriet durmió en el departamento, John en el sillón.

Despertó un poco adolorido, por suerte sin pesadillas, pero con pocas horas de sueño. Aquello le recordó a esas noches cuando los casos eran complicados, y dormir no era una opción para Holmes, y era John quien pagaba las consecuencias de una mala noche, por que Sherlock jamás parecía mínimamente afectado por el poco descanso que le daba a su cuerpo.

—Fue bueno verte.

Un desayuno ligero, y había sido suficiente para los hermanos Watson, no es que se odiaran o no se soportaran. Sencillamente su relación no era tan profunda como para pasar más tiempo del necesario juntos, verificando que ambos estuvieran bien.

Si John se hubiera enfocado en mejorar la relación familiar, tal vez hubiera podido escapar un poco de su infierno personal.

—Cuídate mucho, John. Trataré de visitarte más seguido.

En la puerta del apartamento, Harriet lo abrazó con fuerza, con más fuerza de lo normal, él respondió al abrazo, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿John?

Se separaron de inmediato, la voz confundida de Sarah sonando como eco.

—Sarah, buenos días.

—Hola, pensé en venir a verte… Como últimamente no desayunas correctamente y hoy tienes libre, pensé que sería bueno… yo…

Harriet sonrió, entendiendo la situación de inmediato. Mirando la funda de papel en manos de la mujer, seguramente con un desayuno para dos dentro. Sarah en cambio quiso cachetearse así misma, su seguridad y confianza perdidas en alguna parte de su ser.

Harriet sin embargo caminó decidida hasta ella, con su mano derecha estirada.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Harry la hermana de John.

—Oh, tú eres Harry.

La sonrisa en Sarah fue evidente, apretando la mano de la mujer que acababa de presentarse. Sintiéndose un poco más aliviada. Mirando a John con un poco de pena.

…

…

…

…

—¿Y por qué se fue tan pronto?

—Tiene asuntos que atender, además pasó la noche aquí. Ya es bastante tiempo.

Sarah asintió, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar aún. John le había pedido un poco de tiempo. Para arreglar las cosas y sin embargo habían quedado en llevar las cosas con calma, y mientras tanto, ser amigos. La palabra ni siquiera pesaba tan mal.

Pero Sarah sabía que había algo más de por medio, o alguien más bien.

—Estuve pensando, toda la noche casi.— John se sentó frente a ella en la mesa comedor, y ella solo se removió un poco incomoda. —¿Crees que podrías darme otra oportunidad?

Por un momento Sarah se sintió consternada, pero instantáneamente reaccionó.

—¿Crees que lo mereces?

—Creo que puedo intentar hacerte feliz.

Miró los ojos de John, parecían tan seguros que pensó seriamente que en esta ocasión le decía la verdad. Que había resolución en la mirada.

—Podríamos empezar con una cita.

—¿Qué tal una película?

Sarah sonrió divertida.

—Te encantan las películas.

—Me gusta el cine, si. ¿Te parece bien a la una en el cine de siempre?

Con un suave asentimiento, la cita quedó concretada. Sarah respiró hondo, viendo a John tomar un poco de café. Un poco más activo que el día anterior. No tan desconectado con el mundo, como últimamente venía estando. John solo estaba ahí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba ahí, con ella.

…

…

…

…

—¡Taxi!

Doce y cuarenta y cinco en punto, John salió de su departamento, fresco y ligeramente emocionado, planeando las cosas con cuidado para que la cita saliera adecuadamente, para que nada estuviera mal. Para retomar su vida donde la había dejado luego de lo de Sherlock.

Entró en el taxi, dando la dirección adecuada, y luego suspiró, comprobando la hora.

El problema principal, con retomar su vida. Es que antes de Sherlock, estaba perdido, en un limbo en el que no sabía precisamente que hacer con su vida luego de la guerra. Durante su vida con Sherlock había emociones y fracasos amorosos, pero al menos se sentía vivo. Y luego de Sherlock, todo era penumbras

Y es que todo, sencillamente todo en su vida. Giraba en torno a Sherlock Holmes.

Entonces, no había concretamente un punto en el que arrancar. Por eso, la noche anterior había decidido, empezar desde cero, como si hubiera regresado de la guerra. Una guerra contra la ausencia que Sherlock había dejado.

Afganistán lo había dejado con aquella cojera psicosomática. Pero Sherlock lo había dejado con una herida profunda en el pecho. Sherlock había curado su cojera. Ahora, esperaba que Sarah pudiera curar la herida en su alma.

Miró curioso el pequeño diario que reposaba tras el asiento de enfrente y decidió leer un poco mientras llegaba a su destino. El departamento en el que vivía no era malo, pero siempre era bueno encontrar algo mejor, después de todo, su actual departamento nunca lo terminó de convencer.

Y uno como el que compartió con Sherlock, era demasiado costoso para su salario.

Sus ojos viajaron entre los anuncios diferentes, y cuando uno llamó su atención, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Una agitación en su pecho, apretando el diario entre sus manos.

—Señor, tengo que ir a otro lugar antes. Por favor lléveme al 221 B de la calle Baker.

—Como guste.

El taxista giró en la primera calle, y John empezó a mover su pierna desesperadamente, mirando las calles, esperando llegar pronto a pesar de estar notablemente lejos de ahí.

¿Por qué la señora Hudson no le había dicho nada?

¿Por qué de repente quería alquilar a otra persona el espacio de Sherlock?

Se suponía que no podía mover absolutamente nada de él, por que la tristeza y la pena la embargaban y además Mycroft se encargaba de la renta. ¿Por qué de repente cambió de opinión?

¿Por qué de repente quería borrar la huella de Sherlock de aquel lugar?

…

…

…

…

Sarah bufó con fuerza.

Mirando de un lado a otro. Las parejas, las familias, los grupos de amigos iban de un lado a otro, comprando las entradas, comida, o simplemente corriendo para la función que ya hubiera empezado, o estuviera por empezar.

Contempló su reloj una vez más y arrugó el entrecejo.

Daban la una y veinte. John jamás llegaba tarde y cuando lo hacía, siempre era por culpa de su amigo, Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, él ya no era una excusa. Y John estaba definitivamente atrasado. Y la función de la una, ya la habían perdido.

Frunció el ceño. Moviendo inquieta el pie derecho sobre el pavimento.

Sacó el celular y marcó el número de John, pero nuevamente sonó y sonó. Sin que John le contestara una sola vez.

…

…

…

…

La puerta estuvo frente a sus ojos, abriéndose lentamente por manos de la anciana mujer que pareció sorprendida ante su presencia.

—Señora Hudson…

—Oh, querido. Ahora no es el momento, me encuentro ocupada con una pareja que está viendo uno de los departamentos.

John ingresó en la casa, a pesar de que la mujer no parecía querer que se enterara. Pero John estaba molesto. Molesto y confundido.

—De eso vengo hablarle, ¿por qué quiere arrendar de pronto el espacio de Sherlock?

—Por que es necesario, especialmente para ti.

Watson arrugó el entrecejo. Iba a hablar, iba a intentar convencerla de que desistiera de esa loca idea. Por que aunque hubiera decidido continuar. No podía quedarse quieto, mientras de repente la imagen de Sherlock se desvanecía por el paso del tiempo.

Era como eliminarlo, como borrarlo de su ser.

Como si se lo quitaran nuevamente. Y se desesperó ante ello.

—Señora Hudson…

La voz de una mujer desde el piso superior los hizo girar.

—Por favor, espera aquí.

Hudson colocó una mano sobre su pecho, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, y John solo miró de soslayo a la feliz pareja que entre sonrisas bobaliconas caminaba de un lado a otro, como planeando cambiarlo todo, borrando sin saber, gran parte de su vida, la más significativa.

—¡John, no los dejes! Quieren borrar mi vida. ¡Nuestros recuerdos!

Sherlock apareció de repente, bajando las escaleras, con su bata ondeándose hasta llegar a él, por el paso apurado. Con su rostro un poco desesperado. Igual que él.

—Sherlock…

—No los dejes, por favor… Si ellos se mudan, tú te vas a olvidar de mí. Voy a desaparecer.

Por un instante, esos ojos claros de Sherlock lo hicieron sentirse atormentado. Lo miró. Y su vida se estancó nuevamente, como si las personas hubieran empezado a caminar, y él se hubiera estacionado en el mismo lugar que Sherlock lo hizo al fallecer.

John suspiró, apretando sus puños.

—Señora Hudson…

La mujer asomó su rostro, desde el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa sincera, que era seguramente la confianza que intentaba brindarle a la feliz pareja junto a ella.

—Dime, querido.

—No alquile el departamento. Pagaré lo que sea por él.

A su lado, sin que nadie más lo pudiera ver, nadie excepto él. Sherlock sonrió.

…

…

**..:: Fin Capitulo Dos ::..**

…

…

…

…

**N.A.:** _ Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo que el anterior, ¡casi el doble! 3160 palabras. Espero que les haya gustado. Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, Sherlock, el vivo, aún no aparece en la historia. Recuerden que este Sherlock que John ve es producto de su cabeza, y tal vez por eso pide ayuda, del otro no estaría tan segura.. xD _

_Digamos que es la parte perdida de John, ese inconsciente que no quiere desaparecer._

_Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, para no decepcionarlos. Pero vamos poco a poco, dejando que John ceda ante ese Sherlock de su mente de a poco, hasta que comprenda ciertas cosas. Espero haberlos complacido. Cualquier consejo con la historia es bienvenido. Saludos~._


End file.
